Wolf Tales
by TheAceofSpades03
Summary: Seth had always loved wolves. He just didn't expect one to love him back. A simple, light fic that tackles on just how Seth Clearwater managed to find himself the boyfriend of a temperamental werewolf.


**Hey look, a story! **

**This is the first I've ever done in several years, and the first fic I've ever done in the Romance, Twilight, and Slash genres combined. So play nice, people, because this isn't meant to be all that impressive, but rather something to prove that I could still possibly write something after all these years.**

**More explanations and acknowledgments at the end, so hopefully you'll get there. :3**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.**

* * *

**Wolf Tales**

**Seth loved wolves. **Ever since he was little, he'd always been incredibly smitten with these beasts. Even his favorite stories – Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs—have wolves running around all over the place. And yes, he always did root for the big bad wolf to win, always jumping for joy when Red Riding Hood gets eaten and even crying when the pigs run to the brick house and the wolf huffs and puffs for nothing. Needless to say, while Seth eventually outgrew these fairy tales, he'd never lost his affinity for wolves.

Now, wrapped up in bed with a temperamental wolf's death grip on his waist, he thought back to how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

**Wolf Pack**

Seth had always known about the wolf pack of La Push. In fact, he was probably the only one who's ever even met these elusive wolves, the first time when he was just 12 years old on one of his spontaneous treks into the forest. He'd never been able to properly count all of them, usually just seeing a handful at a time, but from what he'd seen there are quite a few of tem.

There was one wolf that he considered to be his favorite, though, and incidentally this wolf was also the first one who really took notice of him. On that day, as the huge silver wolf was passing by on one of its patrols—for some reason Seth thinks "patrols" fit nicely on whatever the wolves do in the forest—it just seemed to catch a scent in the air, stop, and turn its head in Seth's direction. Then, the wolf just stared at him, its eyes friendly but looking as if it wanted to jump Seth right at that moment. And when the silver wolf finally seemed to get its bearings, sat down on its rump, and started wagging its tail at him like a giant puppy, Seth knew he'd found a new friend.

Always having a soft spot for cute wolves, he couldn't resist walking cautiously up to the beast and, after deciding that the wolf wasn't going to attack him, starting to pet the giant on its head. He could and would have done that all afternoon, but It wasn't long before the wolf suddenly stiffened, stopped with its wagging, licked Seth on his lips slowly, and just bounded away into the forest.

Needless to say, Seth went home that day confused and feeling as if someone just stole his first kiss. Having your first kiss stolen by a wolf at 15? That is weird, even for his standards.

**Pervert in the Library. **

Aside from his odd connection with the wolves, Seth lived a pretty normal life. And "normal" really means all the hassles of school work coupled with teenage drama. It was a hot summer day, but too bad for him, he was stuck in the library being forced to do summer homework by his mum. And for Seth, who was pretty tiny by La Push standards, books on high shelves are one of life's biggest annoyances.

Feeling silly trying to reach up to a Science book at the top of the shelf, Seth was starting to get frustrated. It didn't help that his neck was prickling, as if someone was watching and enjoying the show he was giving. It was searing hot today, and with no airconditioning and the librarian hogging the only fan in the building, sweat was dripping down his face and neck. _No one is fucking looking at you_, he told himself, trying to shake off the feeling of being scrutinized. Of course, he was wrong.

Seth didn't know when the guy approached him, but he certainly felt it when a burning hot body was pressed on his back and he was momentarily pushed gently onto the shelf. It only lasted a few seconds, but the contact was just enough to make him feel hot and bothered and not entirely because of the weather. Fuming with indignation, he turned around ready to give the pervert a piece of his mind when suddenly a green book was unceremoniously thrust into his hand.

"Here you go, little guy. Enjoy homework," was all the tall guy said before winking and turning around with a smirk, leaving through the main doors of the library.

Still reeling from surprise and gaping like an idiot, all Seth could think of was _He is fucking hot._

**Beach Day**

Anyone who lived in La Push loved going to the beach. It wasn't a surprise, then, that Seth found himself dragged there now by his best friends Collin and Brady. Seth lived for beach days and he enjoyed swimming and just playing on the sand, but sometimes (read: all the time), going with his troublesome pair of best friends led to nothing but embarrassment. At the very least, he wished that his best friends would just quit pointing out every shirtless native that they think he would be interested in.

A year ago, the pair would have been pointing out every sexy _girl_ that walked by, but Seth got tired of that pretty quickly. And when he got his fill of Collin rating girls by boob size and Brady ogling asses on one of their usual beach days, he just said _Fuck it_ and decided to tell them. Until now, he still debated whether it was a good decision or a bad one.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh for god's sake, would you two stop perving out on every figure wearing a bikini! You're both big bloody horn dogs," Brady and Collin, much to their credit, at least tried to look innocent and offended. _

_ "Nothing wrong with appreciating the view, Seth," Collin piped in with a cheeky grin. "You should try it some time, I think little Sethy is starting to get pretty lonely."_

_ Brady waggled his eyebrows in agreement while Collin mock-grabbed at "little Sethy". Seth just rolled his eyes and tried making himself as comfortable as he could get sitting on the sand. He ran his fingers through the white sand, picking nervously at a small crab trying to hide in a shell. _

_ "I'm gay," he mumbled, unsure of how his oldest friends will take the news. He was completely unprepared for the reaction. _

_ "Sorry, what? Didn't quite catch that," Brady said, forehead knotting in confusion. He'd always had trouble paying attention to what people were saying, and it didn't help that a sexy girl just passed by sporting an ass that would have gotten her a 100 on Brady's "Sexy Ass Scale". Collin merely hit him up the head._

"_What are you, stupid? He just said he's gay! And stop ogling that girl's ass, man. She's got the past but none of the future." was the nonchalant rebuke from Collin that he practically shouted to the entire beach. Seth's eyes could have happily popped out of their sockets in embarrassment at his friends' antics._

_Brady turned to him and helpfully added his own two cents._

"_Oh. Right, then. Why didn't you tell us? We've been giving you all the wrong choices then! Let's find you some guys then, shall we?" _

_And with those words, Seth knew he would never live this down._

_**End Flashback.**_

Today was no different. Barely half an hour after getting to the beach, Brady and Collin had already managed to point out and embarrass him in front of half a dozen guys each, and they showed no signs of stopping. That is, of course, when they weren't molesting beach babes with their eyes. Seth just shook his head and thought not for the first time that it was good that the pair weren't gay. They have horrible taste in guys, downright atrocious.

"Oh, there's one Seth! Playing football all the way over there with those other guys. No way, I think he's checking you out! Dude, would you just look for one second?" He wasn't entirely sure whether it was Brady or Collin, but either way he's learned by now that it was better to just ignore them.

"I am not even kidding Seth. He's tall, he's buff, and I think he's coming over here to fuck your cute little ass." Ass references, that was definitely Brady. Collin was probably somewhere trying to get a boob lady's phone number. Seth just turned over to lie face down on the blanket.

"Sure, sure Brady. Tell him sorry but I'm not interested. I have standards you know," he said, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his bare back.

"Tell him yourself, dude." Seth can just imagine the smirk that accompanied this statement. "I'm off."

_What the fuck? _Brady did not just leave him there. _Is this guy seriously coming over? Brady I swear to god I'll kill you._ _Okay, act asleep, Seth. Then he'll have no choice but to go away_.

"Not fooling anyone with the sleeping act, little one." _Damn. _Seth opened his eyes and turned them towards the last person he ever expected to see again. It was the very same guy from the library,s but now he was wearing nothing but cutoffs and leaving little to the imagination. Seth rolled over and sat up in a hurry.

"Oh, err, it's you. Umm, hi there," he said awkwardly, wanting to hit himself over the head for acting like a nervous little school girl. Seth didn't notice the guy's eyes glinting with an emotion that showed he liked what he saw.

"Yup. It's me. Mind if I sit here?" the hot guy asked, but didn't even wait for a reply until making himself comfortable on Brady's vacated space. "I'm Paul, by the way."

Seth had no idea what was up with him, but he had to physically restrain himself from reaching out to trace Paul's abs. Instead, he replied with what he deemed to be a proper response.

"I'm Seth," he said, looking over to where Brady said they were playing football before but finding that Paul's companions have already left.

"Cool. Seth, I like that," was the reply from Paul, testing the name on his lips.

_Oh god, that voice and the way he just said my name has to be a sin_. Paul was blissfully unaware, but little Sethy, it seemed, just started stirring. _Fuck, Seth, this is not the time to be horny. Think of kicking puppies, naked grandmas, Brady in drag_, _anything!_

Unaware of Seth's inner turmoil, Paul just sat there looking at the horizon and saying nothing. Seth was too busy fighting his growing boner to find it odd that Paul just apparently sat next to him for no reason at all. That didn't last long though, as a wolf howl pierced the air and caught Seth's and Paul's attention.

"Sorry, gotta go, Seth," Paul said suddenly, and then took Seth's chin to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You might want to do something to get it rid of that, though," he added, before standing up with a chuckle and heading into the forest.

When Collin and Brady came up to Seth less than a minute later to see him staring at the forest with his mouth hanging and a raging hard-on poking through his shorts, they could only laugh and shake their heads. Seth is just too damn cute sometimes.

**Forest Encounters**

He didn't know why Collin and Brady started avoiding him all of a sudden the past few days. All he knew was that one day they just suddenly decided to have growth spurts and develop tempers like they were bitches on their period. That was followed by the pair mysteriously taking time off school one right after the other for a few weeks. Apparently, they've been "sick" and neither of their moms was changing the story anytime soon. Now that they're back, though, they've taken to completely ignoring him at school and outside of school, and that just pissed him off. Now he was in the middle of the forest, lost, trying to find his silver wolf. At least the wolf wouldn't ignore him, if he can find the animal, that is.

Halfway through his second hour in the forest, he realized that he had no idea where he was. The canopy overhead was thick enough to only let a few rays of sunlight in, making his surroundings look dark, dreary, and pretty scary. To be perfectly honest, Seth was starting to freak out. And when he stopped in a clearing, nerves rattling and trying to catch his breath, the last thing he needed was for some bushes to start rustling and a dark figure to come jumping towards him out of nowhere.

The figure hit him right at the chest, causing him to fall onto the (thankfully) soft grass of the clearing. Seth just about had a heart attack until he realized that the figure was none other than his silver wolf. And just like all the times they've met after that first day, the wolf started keenly licking every inch of his face. It didn't take long for the wolf to start putting more attention to his lips, though, and that was when Seth broke away from the wolf, blushing as if caught in some sort of illicit love affair.

Perverted tendencies aside, though, the wolf made for a pretty good companion. He never stayed for very long, but Seth could spend what little time they had together just lying on the animal's side, sometimes telling funny stories about Brady and Collin. He also told the wolf about meeting Paul, and it might have been just Seth's imagination, but the wolf looked pretty amused when he told it about feeling horny and getting a boner because of the dark-skinned native he now usually saw running around with Sam and the others.

Once the overzealous wolf stopped trying to molest his face—though it still had Seth pinned down with its paws and was panting wolf breath all over him—Seth remembered why he was even looking for it in the first place. Originally, the plan was to just spend the afternoon snuggling with his friend, venting his frustrations about his two best friends. However, there was something about the look the animal was giving him that made Seth think that this wasn't such a good idea after all. First of all, he was hopelessly lost in the woods, and second, was the giant wolf looking at him with _longing _and _lust? _

He closed his eyes to get his bearings and immediately realized it as a bad idea. Horribly confused, with a warm body pinning him down into the ground, warm puffs of breath fanning his face, the very first reaction his traitorous body gave was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He got horny. And if that wasn't enough, he moaned.

The wolf stilled, as if surprised and confused by what Seth just did. But then it seemed to recover, and Seth swore that its eyes got darker _and_ that the wolf started leering at him and checking him out. Feeling the paw on his chest putting more force on him and the eyes of the animal roaming all over his face and his body, he got the feeling that this wasn't going to end very well. And when the wolf started growling lowly, possessively, then began licking and nipping at his neck, Seth just knew that he was fucked. But again, he moaned.

That did it for the wolf. Hearing Seth moan a second time sent it crazy, becoming more aggressive in leaving marks all over his necks as if it was trying to mark Seth as its territory. Then suddenly, the wolf lowered its body down, trapping the shivering, horny teen under it, and rubbed their crotches together. Closing his eyes again at the unexpected feeling, all Seth could think of was _Fuck, that feels so goooood_, and it wasn't long before little Sethy was up and aroused, enjoying the erotic dance that the wolf was leading Seth into. He didn't have the energy—nor did he even want—to even attempt to push the beast and get away. All he knew was that his body was enjoying this, whatever it was, and the sensation of the tongue and teeth on his neck, his lips, his cheeks, coupled with the low growling from the wolf that hasn't stopped since, was making Seth feel like he never felt before.

The wolf was getting closer, he knew, and its thrusts at his cock got faster and heavier as they both neared completion. Seth was jelly under the horny wolf's ministrations and he didn't realize it but he was now moaning and groaning for all he was worth, just as desperate for release as the giant beast humping him. And he didn't know why, but as Seth lay there, letting an oversized wolf pleasure him into submission, all Seth could think of was that it was Paul lying on top of him, that it was his tongue and teeth abusing his neck, and oh god, he wished he could run his hands all over Paul's body and feel Paul's fingers all over his. Lost in his thoughts, Seth pleaded.

"Paul, please," he whimpered piteously, wanting to find sweet release.

As soon as those words came out of his lips, the wolf growled aggressively, then gave a few rough, final thrusts before clamping its jaws on Seth's neck, breaking the skin, and relieving himself all over Seth's crotch. At the same time, with the sensations of pain and pleasure completely overtaking him, Seth came harder than he's ever done before. His cry of completion echoed throughout the forest.

Seth had never felt so exhausted, and he couldn't even form a single coherent thought as he lay there panting, with a giant wolf growling possessively and licking at the mark it made on his neck. From the brief glimpse he got of the wolf, he could just swear he saw smug satisfaction dancing in its eyes. _I think I just got hump-raped by a wolf,_ was the first thing he managed to pull out of his mind, and with that, the wolf gave him one slow and final lick on the lips, before getting up and bounding its way into the forest. Again.

When he finally managed to get up, his shorts sticky with both his and the wolf's release and his thoughts just refusing to come together, he came to a realization.

_Fuck, I'm still lost_.

**Furious Boyfriend**

For several weeks after the embarrassing encounter—which still had his cheeks bursting into flame by the way—Seth avoided the forest like hell. Actually, he tried very hard to just push the incident from his mind because he definitely didn't want to think of how a wolf just practically raped him and how he _enjoyed _it. The good news was that Brady and Collin stopped ignoring him after that day, and even better, he got to see more and more of Paul. To be more specific, *cue blush here*, Paul and Seth started dating.

Obviously, it was Paul who made the first move. One day, he just suddenly turned up at the school gates after classes had ended, and that was where the trio found him. Seth would forever deny it, and Brady and Collin would never let him forget, but Paul's eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights when he saw Seth. Forward as he is, Paul wasted no time in asking Seth out for dinner—it was a Friday—and true friends as they are, Collin and Brady wasted no time in dumping him on Paul either. Seth only managed to blush and to give an okay before he was whisked off into Paul's truck and off towards a new restaurant that just opened up in town. By the end of the night, after having a nice dinner and getting to know the tall native, Seth was completely and absolutely smitten with the hothead (Paul meekly confessed to having a temper at some point during the night.)

Today actually, they were going to the movies with Collin and Brady—neither of which had dates, surprisingly. And as he sat on their porch, waiting for Paul to arrive, he absentmindedly rubbed the bite mark on his neck that never did faded. Paul was particularly fascinated with it, and he never got tired of just staring at the mark and running his fingers over it. Paul drove Seth crazy when he kissed and sucked on the oddly sensitive mark, always leaving Seth hard, horny, and begging. They never went any farther than kissing and making out, though, as Paul wanted to wait a bit more before going further with Seth.

Paul eventually arrived on his truck, and they headed off to the movies where they will be meeting with Brady and Collin. When they got there, it immediately became apparent that there were more moviegoers than usual. And from the way they were openly leering at Seth, a lot of them, it seemed, were gay. Brady and Collin, protective as ever and now even more intimidating from the freak growth spurt that they underwent, took to scaring anyone who so much as looked at Seth wrong with a glare that promised pain. As for Paul, let's just say that the death grip he had on Seth's waist showed just furious he is at people ogling his boyfriend.

The movie was pretty uneventful, save for one particular scene where they almost got kicked out because of Collin laughing hysterically. After a few moments of shushing, Brady trying to jam his fist into Collin's mouth, and Collin asking "Where the fuck did that horse come from? HAHAHA!" things eventually calmed down. The two lovebirds had no idea what was happening around them, though, as Paul was too busy molesting Seth's bite mark, and Seth was too busy stifling his moans and keeping a death grip on the armrest. Needless to say, neither of them saw much of the movie at all.

It wasn't until after the movie that Seth saw just how much of a temper Paul actually had. In a rare turn of events, Collin, Brady, and Paul had to go to the bathroom outside by the gas station, while Seth waited outside watching the people stream out of the theatre. And people like Seth are simply ones you don't leave alone for one second. If you did, creeps would sniff him out in a heartbeat.

When Paul and the others came back, it was to find Seth cornered by several perverts who were starting to get a little grabby. One of them even had his hands on Seth's waist, and the poor guy could do nothing but to wish that his boyfriend would come back soon. Just as the guy was about to try to get a little more adventurous with his hands, he was pulled bodily of Seth and thrown roughly onto the wall. The creep's friends, whom Collin and Brady unsuccessfully tried pulling out of the way, all didn't know what hit them as Paul delivered several fast and unforgiving blows to their jaws. There were four of the perverts originally, but in a moment all of them were on the floor, leaving Paul standing in the middle of them, shaking violently and panting like his life depended on it.

For several moments, Paul just stood there, shaking like mad until Brady eventually tried to approach him and calm him down. Brady and Collin looked absolutely panicked, like Paul would attack them at any second. It wasn't Brady who got through the furious native's murderous haze, though, but a small whimper coming from none other than Seth. Thinking he was hurt, Paul immediately turned towards him and started to come closer, but he stopped in his tracks when the smaller boy took a step back and only turned a terrified gaze at the older male. Freaking out from the sheer violence that his boyfriend just demonstrated, Seth could only go with his instincts. He ran.

**The Bonfire**

Seth avoided Paul like the plague after that. It was good that Collin and Brady came on their own cars that night, Collin eventually picking up a terrified Seth somewhere down the road the led back home. Otherwise, Seth would have had to walk the entire way, because he sure as hell wasn't getting into the truck with Paul after that. He'd never been so terrified of somebody in his life.

Not even a week after the incident, Seth got really ill. He was cold, had no appetite, and he felt as if someone was trying to stomp his chest in. The only good thing about it was that he got to stay home from school, with either Brady or Collin coming in everyday to give him updates on what happened and what homework got assigned. What surprised Seth was the news that Paul was sick too, apparently, but how his best friends even knew that was beyond him. Did it have anything to do with either or both of them disappearing randomly these past few weeks? Seth didn't know it yet, but he was going to get answers soon.

The worse of the illness lasted only a few days, and when Collin saw that Seth was looking stronger and eating a bit better—though now it feels as if someone was dancing on over his lungs—Seth heard Collin asking Sue in the hallway if he could finally come to the bonfire. That confused Seth because he knew that the tribe usually had these bonfires where they tell stories and pig out, but he couldn't understand why now of all times he had to go. From what he heard of the rest of the conversation, though, it would seem that Sue, although reluctant to let him out in his condition, eventually gave her blessing. Still tired, Seth fell asleep right after, wondering what that was all about.

It turns out that the bonfire got scheduled on his birthday two days later. In all the confusion, Seth completely forgot about the occasion until Brady, Collin, Sue, and Leah burst through his doors carrying breakfast, cake, and balloons, then started mangling the Happy Birthday Song to high heavens. He screwed his eyes shut, thinking that he so wasn't well enough to handle Collin, Brady, and Leah's singing in the morning.

After eating breakfast and cake in bed and after Sue and Leah left the room, Brady reminded Seth that of what was going to happen this evening.

"Okay, Seth. So we're going to the bonfire tonight and knowing you, you probably want to tear our ears off with question right now. So I am going to make this simple for you, okay?"

Seth nodded, sitting up on his bed while sucking off the remaining chocolate on his dessert spoon.

"One, the bonfire is a very important tradition to the tribe, and if things go well a lot of your questions will be answered tonight." Brady glanced briefly at Collin before continuing.

"Two, your sickness isn't just some bug that you got, and even though you are feeling a bit better, in a way you are also feeling a lot worse than before. If we're right, and you know we always are, you're probably hurting a lot right here." At that, Brady reached out and put his hand over Seth's heart, immediately sending a wave of pain through Seth that felt emotional as it was physical. Seth's flinching was the only answer Brady needed. Locking eyes with Seth, he finished.

"Last, and this is the most important one, Paul is going to be at the bonfire, Seth. Everything you're feeling right now has something to do with him, and before you ask, yes we've been going with Paul, Sam, and the others for the past few weeks. Again, everything will be answered at the bonfire."

Seth only nodded in contemplation. It wasn't the first time he thought of Paul since their movie night, and if he was going to be perfectly honest, he really missed the guy. Sure, the sight of Paul beating those guys up like rag dolls scared him, but when he really thought about it, he felt that Paul would never really hurt him. And not for the first time did he remember the silver wolf in the forest and how it reminded him of Paul. Fierce, dangerous, and always wanting a makeout session. God he missed how warm Paul was.

Collin decided it was time to add his two cents in.

"Right, so we are going to be late for school now. You rest a bit more and wait until we pick you up at 7. Brady and I need to go because we have a lunch date with some hot girls that puberty is treating well." Collin winked and headed out the door, followed closely by Brady who gave his own version of goodbye to the younger teen. Seth, a bit confused, could only shake his head in amusement.

7 pm couldn't come quickly enough for Seth, trapped in the house as he was. Oddly enough, the excitement of finally getting to see what the deal with the bonfire really is as well as getting to see Paul again eased some of the fatigue and pain he had been feeling for the past few days. And when he heard the telltale groan of Collin's beat up old pickup rumbling in front of their house, he was out of the door and in the vehicle before Collin could even think of pushing the horn. A blank stare was all Seth got before his best friend pushed the truck in gear and headed for the bonfire. Brady, it seemed, will get there on his own.

Familiar faces were what greeted Seth as he and Collin walked up towards the blazing bonfire. Billy, of course, was the center of it all, along with the rest of the La Push elders including his mom. There was Sam and his wife Emily, Jacob and Leah—how Jacob ever puts up with his sister is beyond him, Jared and a girl he knows to be Kim, Embry, and Quil. Paul was nowhere to be found though, and Seth felt a sharp pang of disappointment run through him. _Where was he?_ Collin came back with some food which he merely accepted absent-mindedly.

Seth didn't think he'd ever seen so much food devoured so quickly in his life. He was barely through his first burger and all the guys were already going through thirds, like big animals going on a feeding frenzy. Not for the first time did Seth feel the urge to ask just what kind of steroids these people were taking, because if it would work for him, too, he'll take it. Lost as he was in his weird thoughts, he didn't notice a certain wolf slinking in and sitting next to Sam. He did, however, notice when Billy claimed everyone's attention to start his story.

Funny thing was, everything Seth heard, he believed.

Seth had heard of all the legends before, of course, but the way Billy told them held a certain sense of conviction and truth that it was the first time he ever considered if just maybe shape shifters were real. He shivered at the thought, not because he was scared, but for an entirely different reason. If what he thought was right, then _fuck_, he would never live it down. He decided to hold off on jumping to conclusions first, though, and decided to hear everything in its entirety until Billy finished with telling everything from the spirits, the cold ones, the third wife, and the rest of the legend.

Finally Billy's eyes locked hard onto Seth and for the first time addressed him directly.

"Seth Clearwater, everything in the legends I just told the tribe right now is completely true," he paused for dramatic effect, something Seth amusedly noticed tribe leaders from the movies always do. "I can see in your eyes that you believe this to a certain degree, but you still have questions you want answered."

"A few actually," was his reply. "Why are you telling me this now? And what does this have to do with how sick I've been feeling these past few days?" _What does this have to do with Paul_, he wanted to ask, too, not realizing that the pain in his heart had faded into almost nothingness. He also didn't notice the huge silver wolf standing up and approaching the log he was sitting in from behind.

"I think those questions are no longer for me to answer." And with that, everyone seemed to go back to eating and talking with each other.

Seth jerked when a soft snout nudged his back, making him turn around to come face to face with his wolf. It was quick to turn around and head into the forest again, though, something it had always done ever since Seth has met it. Having no choice, Seth stood up and followed. Coming to a clearing, which was reasonably lit by the moon, the stars, and the playing fireflies, the wolf trotted to a stop before turning to Seth and sitting on its rump like it did all those months ago.

Coming to a stop himself and after taking a few moments to deliberate, he voiced the question that he's been wanting to ask since Billy started telling the legends.

"Paul, is that really you?"

The wolf gave a brief nod of its head.

"So would you care to explain?"

The wolf nodded again, then turned around to dive behind some trees. _Not again,_ Seth was tempted to groan, cursing the wolf's tendency to disappear like that. Moments later, though, Paul emerged into the clearing, looking a bit worse for wear but still as hot and sexy as Seth remembered him. He was wearing nothing but cut-offs once again, and Seth had to remind himself that they were here to clear things up and not to fool around. Still, he couldn't help but melt into Paul's arms as he came up to him and gave him a slow, sweet kiss on the lips.

Pulling away, Seth craned his neck to look Paul in the eyes.

"So you're a shape shifter then," Paul nodded.

"And you protect the reservation from vampires and shit," Another nod.

Seth narrowed his eyes.

"You molested me! You're a sick pervert," he exclaimed, glaring at the older male. This time, Paul couldn't help but start laughing, something that didn't appease Seth in the least. Seth tried to pull away completely from the wolf, but Paul just tightened his arms around his waist then gave a long sensual lick to the angry bite mark on Seth's neck. As if a puppet with its strings cut, Seth slumped in Paul's arms.

Paul took the younger male's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Seth, ever since that day I first met you as a wolf, you became my everything. Every single time I saw you after that was a damn struggle not to just take you in my arms and make you mine. That time at the forest was definitely the best anyone has ever made me feel in my entire life, even though I admit the circumstances could have been better."

Seth was speechless, blushing. Sweet talk was one of his greatest weaknesses, it seemed.

"When I saw those guys running their slimy hands all over you, I just lost it. You are mine, damn it, and no one could ever touch or hurt anything that is mine." This statement was punctuated with Paul sliding his hands down Seth's ass, pulling Seth towards him as if willing their bodies to fuse together.

"I'm sorry I ever scared you so much, little one. Temper was always something I've had a problem in, and becoming a wolf didn't help matters in that regard. You know I'll never hurt you, right?"

Paul looked at Seth with such sad, pleading eyes that he wondered if it was a wolf trait the older male picked up along the way.

"I know that now, Paul. I've been feeling pretty miserable about it all week. Hey, Collin and Brady said you've been sick, too. What was that all about?" Paul did look paler than usual, his eyes tired and his body not as scorching as Seth was used to. In response, the taller just touched his forehead with Seth's, enjoying the feeling of holding him in his arms again.

"Did you hear the part in the legends about imprinting?" was his hesitant answer.

Set pulled his head back and nodded in return, his thoughts set in motion by the single question. From what he remembered, imprinting was the way wolves found their mates, their partners in life. Immediately he thought of Sam and Emily because he'd always thought that the way Sam doted on and looked at Emily like a lost puppy was a bit off. Jacob and Leah. Jared and Kim. Were they all imprints? Seth realized something.

"Whoa, wait. Are you telling me what I think you are trying to tell me?"

Paul hesitated.

"Seth, the truth is, _you_ are my imprint. I am meant to protect you and be beside you forever." Paul looked down, anxious. "That is, if you'll have me."

Paul didn't know how Seth was going to react to that particular bombshell. Imprints have always been a touchy subject in the tribe. Kim avoided Jared for weeks to the point that neither of them could eat nor sleep before Jared finally couldn't take it and went off to Kim's house on his knees, begging Kim to understand how much he loved her. It was a good thing the wolves were experts at the puppy dog eyes trick and even the ever stubborn Kim broke down under Jared's pleading.

Whatever Paul expected, it definitely wasn't for his little mate to start snickering before breaking out in full blown laughter. Confused, the older male could only hold on to Seth as best he can while the smaller teen shook in his arms. Paul seriously hoped that he hadn't just gone and made his mate crazy.

After a few minutes, Seth was finally able to calm down long enough to appease the older wolf.

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled unapologetically. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, but that seriously sounded like you just pulled it out of a movie somewhere."

Paul narrowed his eyes, then asked a question.

"So you accept me, then?"

A nod.

"You accept the imprint and understand that I would do anything I could for you?"

Seth wrapped his arms around Paul's neck.

"Yes."

"Good."And with a startled yelp, Seth was pulled up bridal style onto Paul's arms while Paul carried him off out of the clearing.

"Whoa, Paul. Stop, the bonfire isn't this way! Put me down, I can walk by myself! Where the fuck are you taking mmmph—"With a possessive kiss, the wolf shut his little mate up, all the while continuing to carry him in the direction of the Lahote household. Something has been driving him crazy for a long time already, and now that he knew that Seth accepted the imprint completely, he planned on fixing it right away. He had a mating mark to complete.

**End**

Seth has always loved wolves. Ever since he was little, he'd always been incredibly smitten with these beasts. Now, though, these words hold an entirely different meaning for the small teen, something more real than a fascination for the beasts. He never thought he'd lost his virginity to one, that's for sure.

Lying in bed trapped within the hold of his temperamental boyfriend, he couldn't help but think that a wolf eating you up, huffing, puffing, and blowing is so much better in real life than in the fairy tales.

* * *

**All right, then, a few things!**

**1.) Yes, Seth and Leah never phases here.**

**2.) Yes, I didn't edit or proofread this much because otherwise I might end up hating it and wouldn't post it at all.**

**3.) The Cullens, who are they? The wolfpack is where we're at. :P**

**At the end of it all, this wasn't meant to be all that original.**

**This is a sort of tribute/homage to all of the fanfics I've read for the past months that have kept me happy and sane while I go about my daily life. That is the reason you might notice that there are some familiar scenes on here that you might have read about before. For example, the whole meeting a wolf in the forest scene was inspired from TurnItUp03's "The Boy Who Cried for the Wolf" while the horny wolf humping was taken from a fic I've read somewhere before. (If I'm correct, the title is Without Feeling). Thus, if at some point I have read or reviewed a story of yours, you might see something familiar jump out at you. At the very least I've taken some of the most common settings- the beach, the forest, the movies, the bonfire-from Twilight fics.**

**Shout out to a few authors who better play nice in reading/reviewing or I will never make one of these ever again: YourAngelMatt, Soundshield11, Hank's Lady, TurnItUp03. There are many more of you, and I would write all of you if I could, but I am rather hungry right now :3. Just know that if I've been messaging you or reviewed your story at some point, you're part of the reason this fic is even up in the first place.**

**Oh and I didn't put much effort into the title. I am sorry for that.**

**Okay, I'm rambling, gotta go eat!**


End file.
